


Kitten Master

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Annoyed Ciel, Fluff and Humor, Kitten Ciel Phantomhive, Language, M/M, Worried Sebastian, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen sick, Ciel is stuck in bed not realizing a truth about the Phantomhive secret dealing with cats as he comes to it. What will Sebastian do when he finds a little kitten but not his master? He goes on a search for him not realizing how close he is. What a fun time to be with his butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Master

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when read some fics on Ciel either turning into a Kitten or a neko which help inspire this other than Sebastian loving cats.
> 
> /Kitten Ciel talking/
> 
> //Kitten Ciel thought//

Sneezing a few times, Ciel groans lying back down on his bed. He closes his eyes as an achy feeling goes through him. What is this strange pain in his chest now? Why does it feel like his bones are cracking and shifting under his skin? He bites his lips holding back the urge to scream. Confusion bubbles as he wonders what’s going on. He let himself fall into the dark abyss of unconsciousness not realizing his body is shrinking and fur goes over his skin.

 

What the boy won’t realize at that moment until learning his lesson how much Sebastian does worry about him once the butler notes his disappearance. Poor Little Ciel Phantomhive will soon realize he does have people in his life that loves him even if he looks at those beneath him.

* * *

*Following Morning*

 

The door opens to the room. A tall man with raven hair and red eyes walks in carrying a tray with tea talking, “Young Master, I brought you-“

 

He stops looking at the bed find the bed messy but empty. Confusion enters the red hue orbs.

 

“Young Master?”

 

Sebastian glances around the room not noticing the blue-grey fur kitten curl fast asleep on Ciel’s pillow. A fear goes through the butler wondering where the child disappears to. The demon butler could hear a soft snoring on the bed and looks at the pillow spotting the kitten.

 

Fingers twitching he places the tray on the bed he lightly runs a finger down the kitten’s back earning a purring sound. He murmurs, “What do we have here? Are you lost little one?”

 

The blue-grey kitten opens its eyes revealing a pair of piercing blue eyes gazing back into his red ones. The small creature sits up quickly tilting his head in confusion meowing making the demon butler wish to understand what it’s saying. Oh, if he did his brow would have been twitching at the words coming from such a small creature’s mouth.

 

_/Sebastian, why on bloody hell does your head look so damn big? I swear you are a lot bigger than normal Wait. Bigger than usual?! Sebastian you fool why I’m stuck in such a small body?!”_ the kitten meows demandingly wanting answers.

 

Ciel sweat drops seeing his normally compose butler go kitty crazy only to pause midway with a look of concern and fear in his eyes before commenting that surprise the now transformed kitten, “Where is the Young Master? Do you have a feeling where Young Master disappears to, little one?”

 

_//Dumb ass! Its I you stupid fool!//_ Ciel thought eyes twitching wishing to be human to call his butler a dumb ass who is now holding him in his arms. He could hear himself talking but why that idiot of a butler of his seems not heard or understands him.

 

He blinks as Sebastian continues to murmurs running his hand across the soft fur on his back, “Where did he disappear to? This isn’t like Ciel at all.”

 

Since when does Sebastian call him by his first name? It always has been “Young Master.” His heart tingles in his chest at the way his name rolls of the butler’s tongue that sends chills down his spine. He shrugs it off might as well enjoy the petting he’s receiving. He blinks as Sebastian leaves his room to start look around the manor carrying him. He does at times wonder what his butler does at times besides the rest of the servants react when he’s not looking.

 

Ciel wasn’t sure if his eyes should twitch or start laughing at how the servants try to impress Sebastian. Oh, this is rich! He could swear they were still shaking at the demon butler’s glare which he heard soft murmurs that it’s worse than usual. This made him puzzle why his disappearance should bother Sebastian so badly.

 

‘Where on earth did that brat disappeared to? I can’t find him anywhere,’ Sebastian muses absently petting the kitten not paying attention to the peeve expression on the kitten’s face. He glances at the kitten he found seeing it is glaring at him and he could have sworn it would flip him off. He blinks looking at the little blue-grey kitten that just close his eyes and sticks up his nose in a childish manner rather like a certain young master would do, a bit too much like the said boy. Sebastian shakes it off wondering what cause the boy to go off without alerting someone.

 

He stops fighting couple months back of holding back the caring feeling he begin to feel for the boy. Its hell for him to face the fact that he, Sebastian, can’t bring himself to take Ciel’s soul once the time comes. He prefers to have the boy instead but he knows it’s against the rules of falling for the contractor. But somehow the rotten spoiled brat has gotten to him. He just wants to hold his Ciel close and never let him go. Once he finds Ciel he’s going to scold the damn brat for scaring the shit out of him.

 

Resigning himself hoping the boy would comeback from wherever he ran off to, Sebastian tries to get back the usual schedule of the work around the Phantomhive mansion not once putting down the kitten. Ciel has taken note of the demon butler’s worried look and obviously checks out the window to see if he could find him. Why would Sebastian do that? It’s not like he cares about him, right? For some reason he wish to comfort the taller man.

 

/Sebastian, you imbecile it’s me Ciel!/ Ciel yowls getting the raven to stare at him in confusion.

 

“Are you hungry, little kitten?” He questions, only to be baffle when the kitten just smacks his forehead with his paw.

 

_/You’re a damn idiot, /_ the boy turn kitten howls hating only meows coming out of his mouth.

 

Sebastian frowns having a strong feeling the kitten he’s holding is insulting him. Thinking over the day, it seems rather odd that a kitten shows up where usually his master usually sleeps. Everyplace he looks he couldn’t find the boy at all. No…it couldn’t be. Ciel couldn’t have turn into a cat. That’s impossible and strange at that. He knows the boy is allergic to cats. He shakes his idea ready to dismiss that idea only to get the kitten to give him a dark look with the same shade eyes as the boy.

 

“Young Master,” Sebastian asks blinking figuring to ask as if there is nothing to lose.

 

_/Finally that idiot figures out it’s me,/_ Ciel grumbles earning a raven brow.

 

He looks up giving Sebastian a bored look enjoying the slight widening of the butler’s eyes. He could have smirk and cackle with glee at the expression. If there was a way to take a picture of it to always remember it.

 

“How is this possible,” Sebastian breathes gazing at Ciel who in turn gives him a look which he interprets as ‘how am I supposed to know, asshole.’

 

Rolling his eyes the butler agrees it is his young master. It does make sense the arrogant air around the kitten. His cheeks lightly darken as he automatically scratches the kitten feeling him purr and snuggle up against him. Hearing the purr warms his heart. He stops much to Ciel’s relief and disappointment. He had been scratching a kitten that happens to his master. He stops that train of thought withstanding the urge to cuddle kitten Ciel closer to him.

 

Against his better judgment, he kisses the kitten on top of the head murmuring, “Don’t ever scare me like that again, Young Master…Ciel!”

 

Ciel blinks a few times in confusion now realizing he’s back to his normal self and blushes realizing he’s being held still in bridal style in Sebastian’s arms. His fingers touches the top of his head to feel the soft, furry appendages on top of his head, cat ears than he looks at his waist to see a blue-grey tail wrap lazingly twitching a little. He scowls a little before looking up at Sebastian. He could see for a moment the lustful look at appear from time to time but he didn’t notice before. He gives sly smirk learning up pressing his lips against Sebastian earning a stump expression.

 

Pulling away, he shouts, “Sebastian put me down now!”

 

“Yes my lord.”


End file.
